


Spn_J2_BigBang Art Masterpost - The City Of Brotherly Love. - by Runedgirl

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: No one is more surprised than Sam and Dean Winchester that they’ve managed to survive long enough to settle down. Sort of. Sam is maybe a little more okay with the whole aging thing than Dean, so when Sam is hit with a spell that makes him younger and younger until he’s about 20, Dean doesn’t cope well. When the same spell turns Dean into a twenty-year-old a few days later, both of them have to cope with all those forbidden feelings about each other that they never acted on at that age. If the de-aging spell is going to keep going until they don’t exist, which could happen in a matter of days, what’s stopping them from acting on them now – especially when they look like that?





	Spn_J2_BigBang Art Masterpost - The City Of Brotherly Love. - by Runedgirl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runedgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runedgirl/gifts).



> And here I am again, two days after illustrating just how crazed I can be when it comes to creating artwork, showing you the exact same thing ;) However, when paired with runedgirl, what in the world was I going to do but a) lap up the story like it was breath, and b) art my little socks off! It's been an utter pleasure to work with RG again, and if she ever needs art in the future, sans challenge pairing, I am there, seriously! I've tried to show various moments within the story, and I hope my work does this fantastic tale justice!
> 
> Now, go and read the story because you'll be totally HOOKED from start to finish! - https://runedgirl.livejournal.com/85940.html Leads to Masterpost :)

I just could not STOP creating artwork for this story, seriously, from the title Header (below) which I sent RG about FIVE minutes after I'd claimed the fic, LOL! to the moments in between where Sam and Dean are different ages, the same age, both older and younger, and moments in between where there's pain, heartache, but above all, love.

These next two are all about the beginning of the story, of the way Sam's thinking about Dean, about his introspection and the introduction to the world RG created :)

This is an illustration of Dean, at this age, roughly thirties, where he was all oomph and smartass-ness, and Sam's remembering what he looked like, how he's always felt about Dean.

This is younger Sam having been 'cursed' and trying really hard to make Dean SEE him!

These are all from moments where Sam and Dean are the same younger age and despite their hunt for the bookstore and it's owner, that 'cursed' them, they're slowly but surely finding their way to each other and the relationship they both deserve. You will see where these have been placed throughout the story, according to RG's thoughts and mine :)

This is the moment that Dean changes back to his normal age, and his heartbreak, his worry that Sam will leave him, and his refusal to listen to Sam's assurances *weeps*

This is the very final moments of the story, Sam and Dean are back to their original ages, and finally together, properly, and, they are a-okay ♥

Oh, ladies and gents, you MUST go and read this thing, it is amazing, and will leave not a dry seat in the house!

Runedgirl! Thank you for such a wonderful experience (again) and the chance to work with you ♥ A funny aside, just before I second claim claimed her fic, she'd posted about being worried her story wouldn't go, and I serendipitously said, "Don't fret, it WILL get claimed!" lol! The irony ;)


End file.
